


Everyone Dies From Time to Time

by DaintyCrow



Series: Reader Scenes - Translations [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe I Think, Charlie Lives, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gabriel Lives, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Protective Gabriel, Reader-Insert, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel macht sich selbst Vorwürfe, weil er dich nicht rechtzeitig gerettet hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Dies From Time to Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everyone Dies From Time to Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153300) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



Du und Gabe rannten die Straße entlang, als eine Dämon dich plötzlich angriff, und auch wenn Gabe sehr schnell war, war er nicht schnell genug, um dich rechtzeitig zu schützen. Der Dämon traf dich und du stolpertest und landetest auf dem Boden. Es kostete dich einige Minuten, wieder aufzustehen, und Gabe platzierte sich automatisch vor dir; breitete seine Flügel aus, sodass die Dämonen etwas zurückwichen. Für wenige Sekunden dachten er und du, dass ihr sicher wärt, aber ihr wurdet unvorsichtig und bemerktet den Dämon hinter euch nicht, bis es zu spät war. Als Gabe sich umdrehte konntest du nur noch den Schock in seinen Augen sehen, bevor alles schwarz wurde.

–

„Ich hasse Charlie“, murmelte Gabe am Abend.  
„Du bist immer noch traurig? Echt jetzt? Und jetzt hasst du Charlie? Gabe, du weißt, dass das nur ein Spiel war, richtig?“ Du seufztest. „Charlie hat es für uns gemacht und es Spaß machen. Und jeder stirbt ab und zu wenn er Video-Spiele spielt. Und selbst wenn du mich hättest retten können, wäre ich irgendwie anders gestorben … echt jetzt Mann, beruhige dich! Gott, du bist grauenhaft!“ Du verdrehtest deine Augen und lachtest dann, bevor du hinüber liefst und deine Arme um ihn schlangst. „Komm schon! Lass uns noch eine Runde spielen? Bitte?“ Du gabst ihm einen sanften Kuss und drücktest ihn, und schließlich nickte er.  
Dein Grinsen wurde breiter.


End file.
